Republic Senate Guard Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Culled from the best of the best in law enforcement around the Galaxy, the Republic Senate Guards are intensively trained to be the protectors of senators and government officials no matter where in the Galactic Republic they may travel. Though they may seem mostly ceremonial at times, they are proficient at what they do and were worthy predecessors to the Emperor's Royal Guard. They have a specially-designed martial arts style which focuses on eliminating threats as quickly and safely as possible. Though it may seem defensively oriented, it gets the job done with minimal damage to themselves and those they are obligated to protect. Though it was adopted as the official martial arts style of the Republic Senate Guards, this style has spread throughout the Galaxy and was one of the most common styles in the days of the Old Republic. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Senate Guards may take up to half the number of "D" away from their martial arts skill, and apply it to the following rolls: dodge, melee combat (for parries only) and climbing/jumping. Characters still suffer multiple action penalties if more than one action is attempted in a round. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Alter Aim Description: The character is trained to alter the aim of a missile or blaster weapon in close combat. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may attempt to grab and re-aim a weapon in the hands of her opponent. If within hand-to-hand range, the character makes her skill roll, then must win an opposed Strength roll to aim the weapon. For missile weapons and blasters, she must roll the appropriate skill to aim at -1D (but without a multiple action penalty) to choose where the weapon fires. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Headbutt Description: The character can use her head to strike a target, even if she is held, pinned or bound. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character's skill roll meets the difficulty number, she may use her head to strike the target (inflicting Strength+1D damage); can be used if the character is bound or held; can be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Instant Knockdown Description: The character knows how to maximize impact, knocking the target to the floor. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is knocked to the ground. The fallen character must either wait one round to stand or suffer multiple action penalties. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Nerve Punch Description: The character knows the locate of nerve clusters, striking in such a way as to render a target's limb numb. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If successful, the character's attack renders an opponent’s limb (arm or leg, specified prior to making the attempt) unusable for 3D rounds. Any items held in the affected hand are dropped. If the character beats the difficulty number by 15 or more, the target character is rendered unconscious for 3D rounds. Technique: Parry Throw Description: The character is trained to use an opponent's momentum in throwing them. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character has just made a parry roll, he may attempt to throw an opponent by rolling his martial arts skill. A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Reversal Elbow Description: The character is trained to follow a melee attack with an opposite blow using the elbow. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: Following an attack in close quarters, the character may immediately reverse her momentum to attack with her elbow, causing damage equal to her Strength attribute. This attack can be used without incurring the multiple action penalty only once in a round, and only following an attack using a melee weapon. Technique: Speed Parry Description: The character is able to quickly deflect a blow aimed at him. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: With a successful skill roll, the character blocks his opponent's attack, and does not incur a multiple action penalty. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts